Training Something of a Different Nature
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Ana is training up her soldiers for the new organisation of New Overwatch, making sure her ladies can handle the new challenges and hardship of a different world. She comes to Angela and decides to have some fun, ensuring the Swiss Doctor can be the best soldier she can be.


_AN: If you woul like to commission something like this from any fandom or with any pairing/ship, please contact me at valkruion7_

* * *

 **Training Something of a Different Nature**

Angela's breathing was regular, whipped into a rhythm over the past half an hour of her arms bound behind her stern and well built back. She'd surpassed all of her commander's expectations in the tests thus far, and she'd been showing such aptitude for bondage and commands, playing her role like a good pet.

She had been such a good angel of sorts for the commander, such a good angel indeed, with the wings on her strong and admirable back even when the commander had suspended her in the air and fucked her that way. But this was different, this was the final hurdle, and Angela's commander was so pleased with the performance she was expecting the most glorious and splendid of finales. The commander wanted something spectacular to end the scene, to end the training, only then would Angela be ready for active duty - in a sense.

"K-Kommandant…" Angela exhaled sharply, squirming a little in her place. Her place being on the end of the desk, her bare rear against the hardwood with her legs crossed so that she was barely sat on it. She was still suspended, in a way, by the iron grip her commander had on a large clump of her new dirty blonde hair. She was still stark naked, as she had been from the least test, where her commander had her bound and squirming on the floor, a gag in her mouth holding a cock there.

The commander had enjoyed that task very much and had achieved orgasm in superb fashion again and again as she looked into those luminous blue eyes of Medical Officer Ziegler.

Currently, as she held that clump of Angela's hair so firmly and so high at such an angle that Dr Ziegler had no choice but to look up and right into the eye of her commander. Simply to avoid all of the intense pain of having her hair pulled. The commander had not pulled her hair yet during these tests, now she was letting loose, as it was the last one before she would determine if Angela would return to active duty with the rest of New Overwatch.

Angela wondered if Lena, Mei, Satya, Lucio or any of the other young and beautiful members of the organisation had gone through these kinds of tests. She did not doubt that the appointed Strike Commander Jack Morrison had done this with all of his boys - Gabriel, Jessie, the others. Fareeha couldn't have gone through this for obvious reasons, but still, Angela was struggling with this one, even as her crevasse was not yet holding anything between both of its splendid banks.

If she knew this was going to happen today, Angela would have done better to keep her 'garden' in check. It was a little unkempt and Angel felt dirty, a little unclean and embarrassed how now it was so out, her legs forcibly spread from the way her commander had told her, ordered her, to sit or be seated while the final test was about to begin. Of course with the harsh and painful pull on her hair, Angela could not see it, until the commander relinquished the grip.

"Stay seated just like that, Medical Officer Ziegler, one moment please," Ana Amari, Angela's commander and current sexual dominant instructed the blonde, letting go of her hair and leaving the office completely naked to fetch something. It was at this time that Angela truly wondered if all the others of the organisation were away, and the building vacant. Then she wondered what Commander Amari was going to collect.

All of the tools - the rope, the anal probes, the plethora of vibrators and rubberized iridescent cocks and dildos were scattered all over the floor. It made the office look more like a studio, spacious and reeking of the smell of sex, a dozen orgasms filling the air, and none of them belonging to Angela. Still, she would be lying if she had said she had not enjoyed the day thus far.

She was as natural a submissive sexual partner as a submissive could be, and her lower folds of precious and sensitive silk had been singing all day to how Ana had been using and dominating her. It was unadulterated fun and pleasure in the rawest sense and she had loved it.

Thinking about the hours she'd been in this office, her breasts spilt out onto her body, her rear and entrance oiled and now so smooth and slippery from where Ana had penetrated her, Angela brought the first knuckle of her index finger to her teeth and bit into the flesh softly. Angela smiled, a golden and sultry smile as she shifted a little, moving her legs to cover her golden shores down below. They'd already been filled today, but she was very much looking forward as to how Commander Amari was going to finalise her sodomization and fill her with something related to the viscous fluid of faux ejaculate she'd heard about. There was no way Ana did not have a tub of the stuff, she was versed in everything else that ticked all of Angela's kinky boxes.

All that the Medical Officer wanted now was to be filled by Ana, to have her sexual bay clogged by the gooey solutions.

"Ich wünsche mir, dass…" Angela spoke softly into her finger and then went back to biting it meekly as she looked at all of the sex toys scattered around the floor of the office. There were still a few pools of wetness from where Ana had been fucking her, and where she'd ordered Angela to fuck her too.

In truth, there'd been sexual acts of all kinds everywhere. But above all else, Angela had simply left herself during the times where Commander Amari had been eating her out, licking her juicy folds of forbidden silk with such an expert tongue. With Ana's age (that only made her all the more attractive to Angela and more experiences dominantly) came such knowledge and sexual wisdom. She'd, in a sense, chewed Angela up, made her orgasm beyond believe, and spat her back out for more.

Much more.

Her commander returned soon after that, wheeling in what appeared to be a very large and very wide mirror, like a massive art canvas, only this one looked back, and it showed Angela looking directly at herself. At her eyes, her bright blue eyes, then down to the pink and swollen areolas of her beautiful breasts, spilt across her upper chest perfectly like a painting in her own right. Then she looked to her puffy and well-wetted lips down below - the swollen bead of her beautiful and eager clitoris.

"You are not sitting as I instructed you to remain sitting Medical Officer Angela Ziegler," Commander Ana Amari told her, drawing her attention to the relaxed stance of the giggly and horny girl in the mirror, who had instinctively taken to touching her clitoris as soon as she saw how inflamed it was.

Angela saw it now, in her reflection. She must have gotten carried away in the time she was thinking about all the cocks and the tongue slathered across her begging silk. She was holding her lips, keeping them silent although from between her desperate and now shaking her fingers some wetness was already slipping through.

Ana was making so her very wet there.

"My my Medical Officer Ziegler, what is that? Commander Amari asked, gesturing with what Angela could only just see in her haze was a riding crop, a whip of sorts. It was to be used for only one thing, and Angela's spirits lifted up. She didn't care if her crevasse was dripping all her gathered wetness from her inner walls onto the floor. Those very same walls were now purring utterly and sweetly at the prospect of what would come next in estimation of events.

She did not answer her commander, only moved her hands away from her cunt to let a little more wetness drip from the desperate lips onto the carpet.

Ana brought the crop down on her thigh and smiled. "Very well Medical Officer, you've given me no choice," she proclaimed, moving her crop and pointing it across the room. "Please fetch that device Angela, and then assume the position, over my lap, double time!" Commander Amari ordered, and Angela obeyed, half soldier, half pet.

What Commander Amari had ordered her to extract from the corner, was the small and pink vibrator that had been used inside Ana a little earlier, and it was designed in a way that if both of them did not touch it, but it was slotted inside Angela correctly, they would not need to hold it within. "Good, now, in position Medical Officer, alana 'Anjila!" Ana spoke, the end of it in her native Arabic, just as her daughter spoke. And that sparked the soft shell of attraction within Angela. Ana spoke like Fareeha. It sent her wild, spinning into a vortex of attraction and submission as the delicate, pale Angela Ziegler took the position.

Bent over Ana's naked thighs with her breasts falling from her, and her rear poised perfectly in the air. All while the Shrike tipped her tea bag in the cup, ready and piping hot.

Ana swiftly took Angela in her own hands, holding her arm and her back, the rump just above her rear. The tanned elder gave her a swift slap across her right cheek, enough to make a snapping noise and forcing Angela to look up in pain, and at that time, Ana ran the nub of the vibrator along her soaking lips and pushed it inside. With a flick of the button, it began to buzz, an explosive, majestic buzz that sent shockwaves all up inside the desperate doctor, rubbing inside her succulent, dripping folds.

"Heilige scheiẞe, das ist so guter Kommandant!" Angela cried out in her native Swiss German tongue, screaming over the vibrations curling their way up her inner walls and making her core sing with sweet euphoria. There were no words from Ana, only another clasp of her down, coming down like a guillotine onto Angela's ass once again, making that loud slap of thunder into the room. Then another, and another, and a third for that series and then Commander Amari was back to rubbing it soothingly.

Rubbing Angela's plump and peachy rear like a mother, caressing the reddening area with her clean and soft hand. "My finest soldiers do not scream like mere girls when holding such an instrument between their lips Medical Officer Ziegler," Ana mused, removing her other hand from Angey's arm to take her small cup of tea and gently sipping it. She was ruthless, so desperate and so removed, but then completely in heat when she chose.

Angey could see where Fareeha got her bedroom personality from.

"Look into the mirror, and tell me what you see Angela," Ana instructed her, setting her tea aside and continuing to rub the lump that was Angey's rear. It was redder than the blonde had thought and a little plumper too. She had always thought her ass was normal, but looking in the mirror, she felt a little embarrassed at how it was shaped.

"A disobedient Medical Officer, ma'am," Angela responded, no emotion in voice except a tad of her lingering giddiness. She was still elated that she was being spanked, and thus smiled as she looked at Ana rubbing it for her.

The tanned and grey-haired dominant smiled, preying upon Angey's smile. "How observant Ziegler," Commander Amari spoke a little menacingly. She brought her hand down again, harder than the last, and then again, and thrice, four times, five, six, seven. Again and again, she spanked Angela's ass like she was a naughty girl, a child, but she wasn't, she was an elder and Ana was still beating her behind because she had disobeyed her and moved from her picturesque sitting position when the commander left. Now he had to pay, she had to receive punishment. In the form of Ana beating her ass again and again.

Before long the crop came out, and the noise upon the thunderous contact with the soft, and bruising flesh of Angey's rear, was magic. Angela was not wholly there, she was away with herself once again, so far away in her subspace she would do anything if Ana would ask, but the commander had to beat the adipose of her rear to hammer in the message. "You must learn, Medical Officer Ziegler. My finest soldiers do not drip from their cunts," she emphasised that a little more prominently than most words, "on the floor of our headquarters like a desperate slut wishing to be ploughed like a doll," Ana told her, each word with another spank of the crop, hard down on the soft tissue that was bruising. And they were on both cheeks, the plum coloured bruises surfacing among the red of the flesh. All the blood had risen to the surface.

Ana took another sip of her tea as she rubbed the rear again. "If you wish to be fucked within an inch of your life, we have more than enough volunteers here Angela, I assure you."

"No Commandant! I wish to be a good soldier, your best Medical Officer." Angela pleaded as Ana spanked her some more. It was actually hurting Angey now, but she loved and hated it and loved to hate it all at the same time as of now. It was so euphoric and conflicted.

"I cannot hear you, Angela, you wish to be what?"

Angela cried out, the vibrator making it impossible to focus on holding her orgasm at this point, the spanks were too much to hold it in. She bucked her hips forward and then back and rocked her head back. "Ah, I want to be your best…. Medical Officer!" She screamed into the room, filling it with her orgasm and moans, and dripping more on her commander's legs from her quivering pussy.

"Excellent, the final task. A few more minutes. I must finish you, break you Dr Ziegler, then you'll be finished," Ana remarked, gesturing for Angey to get up, and she did on shaking and wobbling legs and knees, as Ana moved and tossed her crop to the side. From the draw of her desk, she pulled one final cock, beautiful and blue, like Commander Amari's uniform, the old Uprising Overwatch Blue.

She gestured with her other hand upon reaching her subject once more. "Assume the position Angela, before you moved before." She ordered stone cold again and void the passion she had had when she was bruising the blonde girl's ass.

Angela did as ordered, even though it caused her plump rear some mild discomfort. It still felt a little nice, the sting of pain from her rear. Upon Ana's gesture again she spread her legs and held the lip of the wooden desk when instructed.

"Jayid," Amari spoke in her Arabic tongue as she smiled.

Next, she reached upward again and pulled Angela's hair again, a larger clump than last time, up and up until Angey had no other choice than to look up and look her commander directly in her eyes save it hurting too much with the fresh bruises from her ass. It was getting more uncomfortable the more she sat still. "Do not move Medical Officer Ziegler, that is an order, a direct order," Ana told her charmingly and Angela was compelled to sit still through the pain. "I want them legs spread as far as you can get them here Medical Officer Ziegler," Amari asked again and once more, like a soldier, or pet, Angela obeyed and spread her legs a little more, fully opening the lips of her begging, dripping and still wanting cunt. Even through the orgasms, she had already attained, Angela's pussy craved more. Not to be filled anymore, but to, as Commander Amari told, be fucked within an inch of its life. Ana slapped her thigh again, as hard as she had spanked her. "'Akthar min!" Commander Amari ordered more in Arabic and Angela did as she could, spreading her thighs as wide as she could to reveal all of her cunt. And it too parted the lips, puffy with gained pleasure but her dripping hole wanting more, forever more.

Ana looked at Angela closely. "This will be the defining moment of your career Medical Officer. Make me proud to be your commander. Come as much as you can for me my dear."

Angela sniffled a little. "Is that an order… Commandant?" She asked, hoping for words of gentle affirmation.

She got them. Ana leant in and kissed Angela, still pulling her hair upward, but it was a kiss of passion and pleasure, lusty and sultry, just what they both wanted here. "That is a direct order Medical Officer Ziegler…"

Commander Amari slipped the cock inside Angela, and the blonde gasped, a hefty breath of pure elation, as her lower lips relaxed and eased with more inches of the silicone, blue cock slipped up and inside her, rubbing it's bubbly veins and curves along her hugging and begging inner walls. It felt so clean, so smooth but so sublime, perfectly fitting and slotting into her, and Ana would pull it out, the whole thing, and then up inside her again. The commander pushed the head deeper, up all the way. So deep that Angela was husking all of her breaths as Commander Amari fucked her dripping and purring folds with the cock. She felt nothing but the stimulation at her tugged hair, hurting her and making her burn with sensation all the more with her rear in flames and her cunt screaming with a sweet song of satisfaction.

And still, Ana was pushing her past it. She was anticipating her perfectly, and right when Angela could feel herself give way, she heard Ana in her ear. "Tueal lia, eahira!" Ana cried out in Arabic, calling Angela a whore, and her cunt gave way, forcing a quick squirt from her. At that, Ana pulled the cock completely from her and rubbed her bulging, inflamed clitoris with her wet thumb. It made Angela edge every ounce from her. And when it was over, Ana plunged the head and the whole shaft of the cock back inside.

"Akhira, 'anjilana!" Ana ordered another orgasm as soon as Angela could make it.

"Ja, Kommandant!" Angela pleaded in her German tongue, falling victim to the relentless fucking and the pain stimuli from her head and ass. It all melded and Ana did not let up, plunging the cock in and out of Angela's silk, until, until…

Another orgasm came shooting out fast and hard from inside Angela, making her feel so spent and heavy. She was done, and yet Ana plunged the cock back inside her, tugging on her hair more, forcing her to look up at her again. "Do not look at the cock, look at me Angela, look at me, focus on me, and come for me one more time Medical Officer Ziegler! One more time!" Ana ordered like a drill serjeant, again penetrating Angela perfectly and so rapidly, fucking her cunt insanely quickly and with such backhand force. It was amazing her wrist had not given up.

She was incredible, purely incredible, and upon talking to Angela, the dirty blonde doctor could not focus on anything else except for her commander's eyes. Ana Amari's eyes, as she forced the silicone cock so deep into Angela she could feel it rubbing, sliding past her inner walls and into her. It was so heated, so explosive and so fast. She couldn't hold on. Ana's eyes were as piercing as the cock. It was incredible.

"Come for me, Angela! Come for me, hubibi."

Angela lost herself, and her inner walls collapsed once more, forcing such an explosive and ultimate orgasm from her, it fell from her, all onto the carpet, and Ana let go of her hair. Angela fell from her sitting position to on her back along the desk. "Mercy, mercy, mercy," she chanted as she felt all of the shockwaves of her relentless orgasms leave her core and drain away from her. There was nothing left, nothing at all.

Ana Amari had fucked her… to within an inch of her life.


End file.
